Devices for mounting sighting equipment, such as scopes or laser sighting equipment are known in the art. These devices are designed to mount a certain configuration and/or size of sighting equipment. For example, prior art devices for mounting scopes having a cylindrically shaped outer peripheral surface are provided with a clamping device having an interior surface which is shaped so as to mate with the cylindrically shaped outer peripheral surface of the scope. This necessitates the prior art device being designed to only securely mount a scope having a predetermined size, such as a one inch diameter. The prior art devices can not securely mount sighting equipment having different sizes, one at a time, onto a weapon.
Weapons having a rail for receiving a scope mount thereon are known in the art. The rail has been provided with a plurality of spaced apart, parallel recesses formed therein so that a recoil pin provided on the scope mount can be disposed in one of the recesses to help prevent movement of the scope mount when the weapon is being fired.
However, to applicants knowledge, an adjustable weapon auxiliary mount which is capable of securely mounting differently sized devices to the weapon, one at a time, is not available. It is to such an improved adjustable weapon auxiliary mount that the present invention is directed.